Some data processing systems have a need to achieve data security and engage in secure operations from time to time. In general, such secure operations are concerned with authenticating users and/or data, authorizing users and/or data, and securely communicating data. Data security and secure operations may be achieved in part by performing a variety of cryptographic operations on data objects. Cryptographic operations typically use keys to perform cryptographic operations on data being processed by the data processing system.
In some cryptographic operations, secret keys may be employed. Maintaining the secrecy of keys used in cryptographic operations is very important in maintaining the security of the data being processed. Various methods, including, for example, Differential Power Analysis (DPA), have been employed by intruders seeking to discover secret keys being used in cryptographic operations. The use of random masks (sets of randomized numbers) as part of cryptographic processing is one means that has become popular in helping to maintain the secrecy required in cryptographic operations and foil and/or inhibit intruders attempting to discover secret keys.